The Scramble
The Scramble is a Blitz mode that pits Pros against ten waves of three types of bots; Buzzers, Gremlins and Bouncers. What to Expect Do not be deceived by the relatively simple list nor the fact they will only appear out of the front two Spawns. The Bots listed below appear in massive numbers that keep increasing with each round. And the last round will feature all of the Eliminator Bots running even faster. *Round 1 - Gremlins *Round 2 - Bouncers *Round 3 - Gremlins, Bouncers *Round 4 - Buzzers, Bullseye *Round 5 - Gremlins, Bouncers *Round 6 - Gremlins, Bouncers *Round 7 - Buzzers *Round 8 - Gremlins, Bouncers *Round 9 - Gremlins, Bouncers, Scramblers, Bullseye *Round 10 - Gremlins, Bouncers, Scramblers, Buzzers One other caveat: you start with less money in The Scramble than in other Blitzes. Strategy Pros Assault *The assault class is the most effective while on the top platforms. From there, they may use their height advantage to use their grenade launcher to help clear groups of bots. *They can use their fly and charge ability to quickly move around the top to hit the ejectors and the annihilator while being able to see from the top levels where the largest clusters of bots are. *They can use their bomb ability to help disperse a large group of bots, if needed. Tank *The Tank is one of the better ones for handling The Scramble, especially solo. This is because his Death Blossom Spin is deadly on the Gremlins (which will spawn by the ton here) while he has the strength to take on Bouncers when they appear. Build the passive Tank skill quickly for the added armor, then focus on keeping the Bots away from you. Support *The support's main goal is keeping the other pros and turrets alive. *If you are being chased by a large group of bots, it is best to attempt to retreat to a Gunner that has a slam ready. Otherwise, retreat to an ejector that a pro on the top level can quickly access for you. If you do have to run, run backwards and use your shotgun to pick-off some bots. *If faced by a bouncer, you can strafe around a turret to avoid its lethal grapple. *Airstrikes can be extremely useful in eliminating grouped enemies. It is helpful to use a''' '''Shavelce's slowing aura to make it easier to drop the Airstrike accurately. *Supports are capable of soloing 'The Scramble' If they focus on keeping their turrets alive and upgraded. They simply have to back peddle while using their hurtgun to keep their health up. This is risky because if you are caught by a bouncer, the gremlins will overpower you in no time and while dead your turrets are vulnerable. Assassin *The assassin is a low-priority support role for the Scrambler, as they can only dispatch bouncers with minimal work. *Using the shurikens, the assassin can keep their distance from Scramblers, and can effectively mitigate buzzers *Use the money generated from kills to patch up defenses while your team deals with the rest of baddies. Gunner : Gunners are extremely useful in the scramble blitz mode. Between their Slam, Minigun, Mortar Launcher, and Gunner Deploy, they are a force to be reckoned with. Gunners have two choices, they may either stay on the upper level of the arena and jump down when needed or they may stay on the lower level to always be there to help the other pros. : The most common of the two is the gunner on the lower level. Slam is vital to your success. Jump before you use it and you will leave the bots decimated, granted slam is upgraded. Use it often. In addition, your minigun will easily chew through the bots with ease. : If you wish to deploy, you will find the upper level of the arena very helpful. While up top, you will almost never face any danger. On waves with buzzers, it is far safer to jump down and cuddle next to your turrets with the rest of your team. Also, do not neglect a teammate that is being chased by a group of bots. Although your minigun, mortar launcher, the ejectors, or even the annihilator can be used, your slam is cheaper and much faster to use in many situations. : Use of your mortar launcher is sometimes more effective than the minigun when the bots are clustered together. Use your best discretion when choosing your weapon. Sniper *The sniper can be very hard to play with, but if the player is highly skilled they can make this blitz noticeably easier. *The sniper can use their explosive sniper rounds to help destroy groups of bots. *Their flak grenade can help survive buzzer rounds. Place one above the team while cowering near turrets. It can also help take out groups of bots, but is not highly effective since the bots are constantly moving. *The traps will save lives. When the ShaveIce turrets fail, the traps can help an escaping pro. The sniper may also use their traps to trap a cluster of bots in an ejector zone; turning the bots into easy pray. Turrets *Lazer Blazers aren't a very good choice in this type of mode, since most of the bots are already too fast for the Lazer Blazer to kill one at a time. But if you know a Buzzer wave is coming up, having at least two on the field will be very useful in keeping them away from you. *Long Shots are the worst for this mode, main reason is that the bots can get out of the way before getting hit. Avoid building these. *ShaveIce turrets are the best choice for building for many reasons; **They can make Gremlins slightly more visible, giving an easier chance to kill them. **Bouncers can be outrun if they follow you through them, allowing breathing room for your shots. **Buzzers are easier to see and kill. **Make sure to place plenty of these all over the arena, as this will surely give you an easier time beating the Blitz. *RockIts are only slightly better than Lazer Blazers, due to the fact that they can take out a swarm of visible Gremlins faster and kill Buzzers quicker than the latter. Category:Blitz